1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bag, more particularly to a bag with a card retainer for retaining a greeting card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional gift bags are generally formed as an upright rectangular bag body made of paper or plastic. The bag body has two opposite longer walls which are provided with a respective set of strap holes near a top opening of the bag body for extension of a string member or the like to facilitate carrying. Such a conventional gift bag provides better support over conventional soft plastic bags, and defines a generally rectangular receiving space for neat placement of articles therein. Besides, the bag body of the conventional gift bag is often printed with various patterns to enhance the appearance thereof. Some people have the habit of sending a greeting card along with a gift in a gift bag. Oftentimes, the greeting card is simply put inside the gift bag, and the recipient may not notice it immediately to be able to respond to it in an opportune time.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a bag with a card retainer for retaining a greeting card.
Accordingly, a bag of the present invention is capable of retaining a greeting card, and includes an upright bag body, a carrying strap, and a card retainer. The bag body has a rectangular mouth portion confined by opposite longer walls and opposite shorter walls that interconnect the longer walls and that are shorter than the longer walls. At least one of the longer walls is formed with a set of first strap holes therethrough. The carrying strap has opposite sections that extend respectively through the first strap holes and that are formed with a respective knotted end for connecting the carrying strap to the bag body. The card retainer includes an upright plate with an upper part that is formed with a set of second strap holes to permit extension of the opposite sections of the carrying strap therethrough, and a folded lower part that confines an upwardly opening card receiving space adapted for holding a portion of the greeting card therein.